While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling.
Additionally, individuals may view exercise as work or a chore and thus, separate it from enjoyable aspects of their daily lives. Often, this clear separation between athletic activity and other activities reduces the amount of motivation that an individual might have toward exercising. Further, athletic activity services and systems directed toward encouraging individuals to engage in athletic activities might also be too focused on one or more particular activities while an individual's interests are ignored. This may further decrease a user's interest in participating in athletic activities or using the athletic activity services and systems.
Some systems present audio and/or visual information to users or measure and track performance to encourage individuals to participate in athletic activities. Such systems may use algorithms to track performance data such as speed, acceleration, distance, steps taken, etc. While a lot of research has been performed to develop various algorithms for determining performance data, it can be difficult to select the appropriate algorithm. Some electronic systems are designed to work with a wide range of individuals and utilize generic algorithms that are not as accurate as other algorithms that may be available for specific individuals or specific configurations of systems.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.